Naruto: Path of a Legend
by Beny-One
Summary: Story is about Naruto after coming back from the gaara rescue arc.Naruto enters the chuunin exam arc,and Akatsuki still have their agenda's to capture him and plan to do so during the chuunin exams.The Akatsuki interest in Naruto also brings in Orochimaru
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Path of a Legend**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. All characters mentioned are sole right of the Author of the Naruto Manga, Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Naruto enters the Chuunin exam again he encounters problems from with Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Timeline: The story is set post time skip, after the Gaara Retreival Arc.

Chapter 1

Naruto along with Sakura and a Kakashi in a wheelchair arrive at Tsunade's Office. Tsunade says "So Sakura can you give me a brief report on the Kazekage Retreival Mission".

Kakashi responds "Even though in the end we were able to save the Kazekage, we still have a serious problem on our hands". Tsunade raises here eyebrows and looks at kakashi. Kakashi continues "Even though we saved the Kazekage, the organisation Akatsuki got want they wanted... they obtained Shukaku".

Tsunade presses her elbow on the table infront of her and leans her head on her hand. Tsunade says in a concerned matter "This is indeed troublesome". Tsunade stays silent and Kakashi talks again "We also managed to get some information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru".

Tsunade removes her elbow from the table and says "Kakashi what sort of information did you get?". Kakashi says "We got intelligence by the Akatsuki member Sasori of the red sands that he was to meet with Orochimaru's subordinate Kabuto. You see Kabuto is really a subordinate of Sasori who was used as a spy by him to gain information on Orochimaru and his various activities. Also Sasori was formerly Orochimaru's partner during Orochimaru's time in Akatsuki".

Tsunade thinks 'this could be some sort of trap, how are we to beleive Akatsuki'. Tsunade asks Kakashi "how can we be sure Sasori was telling the truth?". Kakashi glances towards sakura and says "Sakura would explain this better to you". Sakura says "Tsunade-Sama, Sasori was already dying when he gave the information and it was freely given after he chose to not dodge the attack that eventually kill him. With all this I think their would have been no need for him to lie at that given moment"

Tsunade says "ok, you have convinced me but I don't think its wise to assume Kabuto is fully under the control of Sasori. At most we should create a team to capture Kabuto and bring him to Konoha for questioning on the activities and various hideouts of Orochimaru. Still Akatsuki should be our number one priority at the moment."

Naruto butts in rather angrily "What about retreiving Sasuke". Sakura casts him a concerned glance. Tsunade folds her arms and says "Even if the information we got is deemed to be correct. We can't be fully certain Kabuto is still under control of Sasori or whether this is a deliberate ploy by Orochimaru to kill off his former partner. I understand your concerns Naru...". Naruto butts in angrily "What do you understand?. We have got to save Sasuke".

Tsunade rolls her eyes and says in a loud tone "The safety of Konoha ninjas comes first. We can't just send precious Konoha ninjas on a potential suicide mission". Naruto says loudly "Send me, I don't care if I have to lose my life trying to save a friend". Sakura joins in and says "I will also have to go with Naruto on this as well, I also wont stand back when this is our closest link to locating Sasuke".

Tsunade looks angrily at Naruto and Sakura as she gets to her feet from her seat. Tsunade says in a loud tone "Fine, I will send a team that is experts at capturing enemies and assign them to capture Kabuto, whilst in the mean time you stay in Konoha, Naruto. "Naruto says "I am not staying here when I have a chance to help". Tsunade gives Naruto a piercing look and says "I have already compromised with you by giving this mission the go ahead. But Naruto your not going, this has been decided".

Naruto scowls at Tsunade and he jumps out of the window. Sakura looks to Naruto jumping out of the window and thinks 'Naruto don't do anything stupid. I want to help rescue Sasuke but... I am also confused in what to do'. Kakashi thinks 'geez these kids sure know how to get me into trouble'.

Naruto jumping from roof to roof thinks 'That damn Tsunade, I will follow my own way. I don't care if I get caught. I am leaving Konoha to get to Kabuto whether she likes it or not'.

SUNSET THE NEXT DAY

Naruto carriying a large travelling bag on his back opens the door to his apartment. As he is about to leave he sees a familiar figure poof right in front of him. Naruto looks up surprisingly at the big figure as he stutters "Er... Er... Ero Sennin".

Jiraiya says in a serious voice "Naruto what are you planning on doing". Naruto with beads of sweat rolling down his face tries to re-collect his composure as he regains his shaky but firm stance. Naruto says "Don't stop me Er... Ero Sennin, I am leaving Konoha to go save Sasuke. I wont sit back and let a team of unkowns do something whilst I am useless".

Jiraiya sighs and says "Naruto, you still wont let go will you. Sasuke wont come back and if you force the issue it will only result in a deathmatch between the two of you". Naruto shouts out "Do you expect me to stay here whilst my best friend gets killed". Jiraiyah says "We have had this discussion before. I might as well explain to you fully. Naruto you are strong but if you have noticed you have lost your way. Even if you want to be hokage and want to save your friends, you should know being Hokage means doing whats best for the hidden leaf village".

Naruto says angrily "I don't care about that. How can I be hokage if I can't protect my friends". Jiraiya scratches his head and remembers the talk he had with Tsunade the previous night.

_Jiraiya poofed in a cloud of smoke just outside on the balcony next to Tsunade's office. Tsunade peered out of the window. "So Jiraiya your here" said Tsunade. "Yeah, I guess we have to stop Naruto from leaving because it is highly likely" said Jiraiya. "Make sure he doesn't leave Jiraiya and use force if need be" said Tsunade. Jiraiya's head dropped after Tsunade's latest statement and he replied with "understood". Jiraiya jumped away._

After the flashback Jiraiya thinks 'I better convince naruto, or this could get ugly soon'. Jiraiya says "Look Naruto, Sasuke has already chosen his path it is up to you to accept it. Your getting weaker and you are too blind to see it. The sooner you realise Sasuke is an enemy of the Leaf, the better. What would you do if Sasuke comes back and attacks the Leaf?" Naruto pauses and says "but... I... "

Jiraiya says "look Naruto, you are loosing your way. You want to be strong and acknowledged and to you that also means protectng your friends. But the fact is their is no need to save a traitor, Sasuke had all the chances to come back peacefully. Not saving Sasuke doesn't mean you would have failed and you wont be able to be the Hokage. In fact Sasuke doesn't need has already declared his loyalty to Orochimaru. He went on his own free will, it is now up to you to let go."

Naruto clenches his fists and faces towards the ground and says in a defeated manner "well at least let me be able to capture Kabuto for the sake of Konoha". Jiraiya smiles a bit and thinks 'So he is starting to come around now. I guess he is putting the sake of his true comrades before his own'. Jiraiya says "It is still unsafe for you to go out of the village with Akatsuki after you." Naruto says loudly "but I still can't sit back and do nothing and be useless like in the rescue of Gaara". Jiraiya "Says well don't worry for now, the alleged meeting is six weeks away from today. When the time comes we will cross that bridge but for now, I think it is long over-due that a certain Genin is in need of a promotion".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto's eyes lighten up at Jiraiya's words "umm... you mean becoming a Chuunin... but I am currently without a team at the moment to take the Chuunin Exam". Jiraiya says "Don't worry I already had this thought out expecting you to say something like that. So I have a team arranged for you with some people I am sure you are familiar with".

Two People jump down from the top of the roof of Naruto's Apartment.

Naruto looks towards them in a surprised look and says "Eh, Konohamaru and Moegi". Konohamaru says "Yo Naruto nice seeing ya". Konohamaru smirks and Moegi gives a small smile.

Jiraiya says "Now you will need to register before the end of today as the exams start tommorrow". Naruto says "Wai..". But Jiraiyah body flickers away in a cloud of smoke before Naruto can finish his sentence. Naruto thinks 'hmm the Chuunin Exam, it brings back memories, but no one asked if I accepted the team choice'. Naruto folds his arms together putting on a childish fox look. Konohamaru says "we might as well be making our way off to the chuunin exam building Naruto". Naruto's stomach starts to rumble and Konohamaru and Moegi give him a curious look. Naruto scratches his head and says "Well I guess it wont hurt to go and get a snack before heading out. We have alot of time left so it wont hurt". Konohamaru says "eh so you haven't eaten and you were already prepared to leave". Naruto closes his eyes in a fox like way and says "well I didn't remember okay"

**A SHORT WHILE AFTER AT THE RAMEN SHOP**

Naruto takes a chopstick full of ramen and stuffs it in his mouth with Konohamaru and Moegi sitting down next to him side by side eating their meals.

Naruto says with a filled mouth "yo Ichiraku-San, this is some great ramen right here". Moegi says "mine is also great too". Ichiraku says in a polite voice "haha, its nice to see your enjoying the food and Naruto I see your back in town from your recent mission. How was it Naruto?" Naruto bends his head down and says "well yeah, I don't really want to talk about it much". Konohamaru and Moegi glance concerning looks to a depressed Naruto.

Konohamaru thinks 'I haven't seen Naruto like this before. I should try and get his spirits back up'. Konohamaru says "Hey Naruto, I bet you can't beat me in a race hee hee". Naruto's eyes widen and he brings his head back up and turns sharply towards Konohamaru. He presses his head towards Konohamaru's and says "are you challenging me you little brat". Konohamaru smirks and says "don't tell me your chicken Naruto". Naruto responds "I will take you on any time, any place". Konohamaru says "well then first to the chuunin exam building wins". Moegi thinks 'geez now I am going to have to keep up with them, can't they think of others before they start getting competitive... but the good thing it seems Naruto is back to normal'.

Naruto and Konohamaru walk outside of the ramen shop whilst staring each other down. Moegi quickly leaves some money on the counter of the ramen shop and follows after them.

Naruto says "Konohamaru you still have a long way to go before you can reach me". Konohamaru says "Ha, I have been training and working hard. I will show you how much I have improved". Moegi says "On your marks, get set, GO".

Immediately after the word GO. Naruto and Konohamaru leap off the floor quickly leaving a mini gust of wind behind them, which blows Moegi's skirt up. Moegi thinks 'geez how am I going to be able to keep up with them and get to the exam centre on time with them. They should also be a bit more considerate'. Moegi leaps with a flash and follows after them.

As they close in on the Chuunin exam building Konohamaru breathing heavily says "ha Naruto, I have matched you up until now, what do you have to say about that?!!". Naruto smirks and says "the key words their were until now I have just not shown you everything I have got". Naruto closes his eyes. The wind around his feet starts blowing away along with pieces of dirt. Naruto says "this is over". Naruto all of a sudden starts to gain a gap on Konohamaru with the gap widening by the second. Konohamaru's eyes widen as he struggles to even keep pace. He thinks 'It is good Naruto is still getting strong, that will make it all the sweeter when I surpass him. I guess I still have a long way to go'.

Naruto lands on the door leading to the Chuunin Exams. Naruto thinks 'ahh, the sweet smell of victory'. Konohamaru arrives shortly after and he falls to his knees and his knuckles pressed on the ground gasping for breath. Konohamaru says "haa, your good Naruto". Naruto rubs his index finger along his upper lip and smirks.

Shortly after an angry Moegi arrives at the scene. Moegi says "you stupid retards why couldn't you wait for me". Naruto leant back on the staircase to the building says "ahh, sorry for that Moegi hee hee". Konohamaru also leant back says "Moegi you don't have to get too mad it was only a practise run hee he". Moegi says "hmmph" and she turns her head away and walks inside the building. Naruto and Konohamaru walk in after her.

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi walk along the corridoor and eventually reach the Sign-Up Booth. Naruto sees some familiar faces as he says "Ehh, Shikamaru and Temari, what are you doing here". Naruto nudges up to Shikamaru and winks at him. He then says "So Shikamaru are you two dating?"

Shikamaru pushes Naruto off him and says "Geez Naruto, you got it all wrong. As you can see we were assigned to be proctor's during this mission along with Temari who is a helping from the Sand village". Temari thinks 'so Uzumaki Naruto is going to be entering this year's chuunin exam, I should stay around to watch the spectacle he will provide. He is the one to beat at this year's exam's. And I am sure a lot of the genin will be alarmed at his late introduction'. Shikamaru says "So your signing up for the chuunin exam, heh your the only one among our year who hasn't become a chuunin yet". Naruto folds his arms and closes his eyes saying "Hmmph, I don't need reminding about my predicament thank you".

Naruto takes the nearby pen and writes his name down, with Konohamaru and Moegi following suit. Naruto walks along and turns back and says "nice to meet ya, Shikamaru. Watch me win". Naruto wears a large grin. Shikamaru thinks 'hmmph he already thinks he has won. I guess he still has that over confident attitude'. Naruto says "I guess tommorrow we show those other competitors whose boss around here hee hee". Konohamaru says "yosh, were gonna do this Naruo". Moegi gives a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3**  
**

**NEXT DAY AFTERNOON**

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi arrive at the Chuunin Exams building and they make their way to the second floor. Konohamaru thinks 'this is going to be great, but the again I have never enetered the Chuunin Exams before. I am scared and excited at the same time'.

Just as Naruto and his team are about to enter door #201. Ebisu poofs in front of them in a cloud of smoke. Konohamaru and Moegi say in unison "Ebisu-sensei". Naruto thinks 'geez what is this closet pervert doing here... Oh wait I rememember he is ther sensei'. Ebisu shifts his sunglasses and looks to Naruto as he says "so you're the additional member who was added to help complete the team after Udon's absence, I see we have got quite a good replacement. Anyway Konohamaru and Moegi have constant vigilance during these exams. Naruto I don't have to explain much to you about the dangers that present themselves during these exams'. Ebisu does some handseals and he poofs away.

Naruto says "now that the formalities are over its time to take the next step". Naruto thinks 'the first stage is bound to be something to do with data collection, good thing I learned Ero-Sennin's spying jutsu'. Naruto says "Konohamaru, before we enter I need to do something". Naruto puts his two hands together and makes the plus hand sign. Naruto says "Shadow Clone Technique". Naruto creates three shadow clones. Naruto nods his head towards the Shadow Clones. All the Shadow Clones perform the same handseals and become invisible". Konohamaru and Moegi say in unison "Woah Cool".

Naruto says "Just in case the first part of the exam becomes data collection, my shadow clones will be beside you helping you to collect information without being caught". Naruto thinks 'I only hope that the first part of the exam this time around is the same as when I took it first time around'. Konohamaru thinks eh... Data collection, oh well it's good having an experienced teammate on your side'.

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi open the door. and enter into a room filled with other genin from other villages. Moegi thinks 'I don't think I may be up for this. The prospect of competing with the best of the best genin is daunting'. Konohamaru says "Naruto this is going to be fun". Naruto says "well of course not for them heh heh". Naruto thinks 'I don't remember any real faces from the last time I was in the chuunin exams'.

A ninja with a Konoha head band looks over to Naruto and his team who just entered and he thinks 'Uzumaki Naruto eh, I have heard things about him. So he is the rumoured super genin entering this tournament'. The ninja says to one of his team-mates "Karson, thats the person who is to beat... they say". Karson 5'7 inches tall, brown pupils, short black spiky hair, a rugged face, with a short sleeve yellow top, black trousers and moderately build. Karson says "well Kaname he is said to have taken quite a number of high ranking missions , and he was trained by one of the legendary sannin... Jiraiya the Frog Hermit".

Kaname with his long black hair reaching his shoulders, 5'4 inches tall a smooth pale coloured face, black pupils; wearing a short sleeved green top with the mark of a bat on his back and wearing white shorts. Kaname says "well thats just the talk, lets see if he can back it up. We will show them who the best genin team is in Konoha". The girl among them sighs.

Naruto looks around and sees some ninja's from the Sound Village. Naruto grinds his teeth and clenches his fists thinking 'how can those bastards from the Sound be allowed to compete'. One of the genins in the room with a the Village Hidden in the Earth with long blonde hair; wearing a grey face mask only leaving his eyes and the top of his head being covered by his headband, a black short sleeved V-Top and navy blue trousers. The ninja keeps his eyes focussed on Naruto unwavering in focus.

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi go and take a nearby seat in the room. They sit down waiting for five minutes and Konohamaru bored says to no one in particular "damn when would this damn exam proctor come?" Moegi says "Konohamaru-kun, just be patient". All of a sudden a man in a long overcoat comes into the room wearing a hat. Naruto thinks 'YES, its Ibiki. I guess am in luck now. My plan is bound to work'. Ibiki says "so we have the usual number of applicants".

Ibiki starts off saying "If their is any of you now who have second thoughts about taking this exam. I advise you leave now or be prepared for hell". Moegi fondles with her hand on her lap after this Ibiki's statements and has an unsure look on her. Moegi thinks 'I can't give up. I will try my best, but this will be so hard, but I can't let down Naruto and Konohamaru'. Ibiki looks up and sees Naruto and thinks 'so that Uzumaki kid is here' Ibiki chuckles a bit thinking 'this is going to be interesting'.

Konohamaru whispers to Naruto "you know me and Moegi are the only rookies here". Naruto says "Konohamaru don't worry. Being a rookie means nothing. It just means you will be targetted more.. hee hee". Konohamaru gives Naruto an alarmed look. Naruto stares back... then a few moments later Naruto and Konohamaru start laughing together. Moegi thinks geez don't they ever consider the danger, this isn't funny. Well I guess it can't be that bad'. Moegi grins a little.

Ibiki stares at Naruto and Konohamaru and says in a loud voice "Now if eveyone can stop their whispering and bickering, I will continue". Naruto and Konohamaru gulp at Ibiki staring at them. Ibiki lifts up his arm and shows a numbered tab in his hand. Ibiki says "now all of you will pick a number and according to the number you will seat yourselves accordingly. After this is completed the exam sheets will be handed out". All of a sudden a number of proctors poof inside of the room. Ibiki says "we should get this thing started".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

Naruto whilst moving into his seating position sees a person accidentally bumps into a sound village ninja around the same height as naruto, green eyes, tanned skin and spiky white hair; wearing a baggy blue top and cut up grey trousers. Naruto says "Hey watch it". Something then strikes Naruto as he senses one of his shadow clones being destroyed. Naruto alarmed thinks 'how the hell'. The Sound village ninja looks back at Naruto and gives him a smug look. Naruto seething in anger says "You bastard I will kill you". The mystery boy says "I would like to see you try kukuku". Naruto clenches his fist and moves towards the ninja to punch him, but Konohamaru stops him and says "Naruto, now is not the place". Naruto seething in anger thinks 'He is right, their is no point fighting here'.

Naruto releases his clenched fist and the other ninja goes towards his own seat. Naruto thinks 'I will defeat that guy... but how was he aware of the presence of one of my shadow clones, I guess this exam won't be as easy as I expected'. Naruto whispers in the ears of Konohamaru and Moegi "change of plan, we are going to have to share the information among ourselves with two shadow clones instead of three". Konohamaru and Moegi say "understood". Naruto makes his way to his seat.

Ibiki says "now the chuunin exam will be divided into 3 parts. The first part will be overseen by me; Morino Ibiki. Now to reach the 2nd part of the exam you will first need to pass my test a written exam". Some murmurings go on in the room. Ibiki says "proctors can you send the genins their papers". The proctors go around distributing the papers. One proctor says to another silently "these genins are going to be in for hell", the proctor he is talking to says "well at least its going to be fun to watch".

Ibiki says "now let me explain the rules of this exam". Ibiki thinks 'good thing their are only a few people here from the last time I hosted the first part of the chuunin exams and their is that kid Uzumaki Naruto'. Ibiki takes out a piece of chalk from his pocket and he starts to write on the blackboard behind him.

_Initial Points: 10_

_Exp. #1 -All Correct-_

_Keep all 10 initial points_

_Exp. #2 -Three Questions Incorrect-_

_Initial Points reduced to 7._

Ibiki stops writing on the blackboard and turns around. Ibiki says "before you ask any questions, let me explain this in more detail. You start off with 10 points and the exam is made up of 10 questions and each is one is worth a point but... This test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all questions correctly, you keep your 10 points. But say you miss three questions... you lose 3 points and end up with 7. The second rule is this is a team test. Whethere you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of your teammates". Ibiki sees the kunoichi who was with Kaname and Karson earlier raising her hand a little and he says "before any of you ask any questions, I have a reason for doing this, so any of you with questions about this should shut up whilst I explain the last rule". The kunoichi lowers her hand.

Ibiki takes a breath and says "now the most important rule that you should pay attention to. Anyone caught by the proctors in here doing sneaky activities, that is, cheating". Ibiki clears his throat and puts on a menacing look and says "will have two points subtracted for every offense". Ibiki continues "so there will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to leave". Moegi thinks 'ah, so their are ways to lose besides answering incorrectly'. One of the proctors smirks says to a frightened ninja "we will have our eyes on you".

Ibiki says in a serious tone "realise that pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to acheive chuunin level, BE PROUD NINJAS". Konohamaru puts his ear in his finger cleaning out and he thinks 'geez isn't cheating part of being a proud ninja'. Ibiki says "and the final rule: Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly...' Ibiki gives a piercing look and says "...Will be failed along with their 2 teammates".

Ibiki smiles and looks towards Naruto and says "and another thing, if you don't answer any questions before the tenth one... You fail as well". The genin around murmured to each other thinking what was the meaning of the last words spoken by Ibiki. Naruto looks at Ibiki in the eyes and smirks at him. Naruto thinks 'I guess he knew about how I went through last time'. Naruto chuckles a bit.

At the sound of Ibiki's latest statement the murmurings in the room increase. Moegi thinks 'heh, Naruto is a genius. Now I see the use of the invisible clones. Their to help us cheat without being caught'. Konohamaru thinks 'hehe we were already prepared. We should get through this easily then the fun stuff begins'. Naruto folds his arm whilst grinning.

Ibiki says "now the exam lasts 1 hour... NOW BEGIN". Konohamaru looks at his paper and scrolls his finger to the first question. Konohamaru thinks 'this... this is hard. Can a genin really answer this, someone in here should be sure to know the real answer'. Konohamaru stretches his arms and in the process he slightly nudges the shadow clone beside him. The shadow clone then moves across the room looking for answers. Moegi thinks 'I can barely do any of the questions on this paper. But still, if I try hard enough I could at least answer four questions here, we don't really need to pass every question and I could answer just the questions I know I will get correct and Naruto is in need of a clone'. Naruto sits at his seat wiggling his pen about.

The shadow clone in use by Konohamaru recognises a chuunin he saw during the last time he was in the exams. The shadow clone goes towards him and it checks the answers the chuunin is writing. Moegi writes down some answers then she points her finger in the direction of Naruto. The shadow clone heads off in the direction of Naruto and it nudges Naruto in the back and it whispers the answers in Naruto's ear. Naruto writes down some answers into his exam paper.

The person who earlier had destroyed one of naruto's shadow clones makes his ear pointy and makes it have some hellical markings. He starts scanning the room and then he starts to write down answers onto his paper. His teammate, a fat guy in grey clothings and a black belt, makes the pen he is using in sync with his teammate's and the answers are transmitted to him and then to the other teammate.

Kaname throws a red substance up to the celing that causes it to act as a mirror, reflecting light at certain angles. Karson looks up at it along with the other teammate and they write down their answers. Karson thinks 'Tatsuya better be able to get the signal'. The ninja from the village hidden in the earth just writes down his answers casually without any need of cheating. One of the proctors writes down something on his notepad after seeing someone cheat. Naruto writing down his answers and all of a sudden a kunai flies right by his face. Naruto thinks for an instance 'their is no way they could have seen through my jutsu... It was flawless'. Naruto then notices the kunai land on the desk behind him. Naruto says "Pheww, but that kunai throw destroyed my shadow clone but... I still have enough answers already even if I didn't need them". Naruto puts his hand over his mouth and thinks 'I'm an idiot, how could I let that slip'. Naruto sees a proctor writing something down. Naruto thinks 'well on the brightside its only two points gone'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Some other ninja's are sent packing by the minute after being caught cheating. One of the Ninjas who is told he failed confronts a proctor and says "do you have proof I cheated 5 times, WELL DO YOU BASTARD". The Chuunin quickly moves in top speed towards the Ninja and slams him against a wall. The proctor says "listen, among chuunins we are the elite that were assembled to watch over this exam. We haven't missed anything you have done". The chuunin smirks in front of the scared genin who is sweating profusely and he says "you could say this strength is our proof". Some onlookers in the exam look on scared.

Ibiki thinks 'hmm that kid Naruto is doing better than last time around... I guess with most of the trash gone I shouldn't wast any more time and give the last question. The 10th which was purposely left out on the exam paper'. Ibiki says in a serious tone "ok, and now... We will begin the 10th question". All the people in the room look on towards Ibiki attentively.

Ibiki says "now... Before we get to it... I'd like to go over the rules of this question". Most people in the room wear startled looks at the echoing of Ibiki's words. Ibiki says "i'll now explain... These are... The rules of desperation". Moegi looks on shivering and thinks 'I am really scared. I am sure I have done well but I have to go on'. Konohamaru looks on smiling.

**STREETS OF KONOHA**

Ebisu walking along the streets of Konoha bumps into a guy in a green jumpsuit. Ebisu says "ah sorry for that Gai". Gai says "ah Ebisu its no problem, and anyway I heard some of your students are entering the Chuunin Exams". Ebisu shifts his glasses and says "well yes that is indeed true". Gai says "you should be worried for your rookies Ebisu, I heard that interrogation specialist Morino Ibiki is the proctor incharge of the first part of the chuunin exams". Ebisu thinks 'this may be harder than I thought... Even with Naruto-kun, but the main fact that Naruto is with them should be a source of encouragement'. Ebisu says "well they have with them, Uzumaki Naruto, and he has survived the first test of the chuunin exam, and that was with Morino Ibiki as the one organisint it". Gai thinks 'ahh Naruto'. Gai says "well with Naruto with them, they should be able to get through the first part and most likely the second part. Even though I don't agree with rookies taking part because they need time to express their freedom of youth". Ebisu scratches his head and says "yes" whilst he thinks 'their he goes again with the power of youth'. Ebisu sees a hot spar on the side of the road and the blood in him rises. Ebisu says "Catch you later Gai". In an instant Ebisu runs towards the hot spar.

**ROOM #201 AT CHUUNIN EXAMS BUILDING**

Ibiki stands up tall and says "first for the 10th question you must decide whether you will take it or not". The Tatsuya says "CHOOSE?!!, what happens if we choose not to ?!!". Ibiki says in a cold way "If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero along with your two teammates". Some genins splurt out "What does that mean" "Then of course we will take the question". Ibiki looks to the floor and says "and now... To the other rule, if you choose to take it... And answer incorrectly... that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin selection exam again".

Most of the genins in the room start looking around nervously. Karson shouts out "What kind of stupid rule is that?!! There are guys who have taken the exam before!!!. Ibiki chuckles "hehe... hehehehehe". Ibiki says "you guys were unlucky.This year it is my rules". Ibiki thinks 'then again, their is Uzumaki Naruto'. Ibiki says "but I am giving you a way out...". Ibiki gives a scheming look to the genins and says "those that aren't confident can choose not to take it... And try again next year". Some of the genin give glancing looks. Ibiki says "those who don't wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave." Some genins raise their hands and the number of genins in the room decreases gradually.

Naruto glances over to Moegi. Naruto thinks 'why is Moegi shaking, damn I need to send my shadow clone to tell her not to worry'. Naruto pauses for a while 'ahh, I just remembered my shadow clone was destroyed. I guess its up to Moegi's will now'. Moegi looks down towards her paper thinking this is scary, I am sure naruto has this all under control... But what about Konohamaru.' Moegi pauses in her thoughts for a while 'wait what am I thinking about, if Konohamaru-kun and Naruto are confident as they seem... I might as well stay for the next question'.

Ibiki waits for the leaving of genin to stop. Ibiki thinks 'hmm this is quite a low number. I guess I was more effective than I realised.There is only 30 people left". Ibiki says "Good decision guys... I congratulate you on passing the first test!!!". The Kunoichi from the sound ninja's team says angrily "SO WHAT WERE THE FIRST NINE QUESTIONS FOR?!! THEY WERE POINTLESS THEN?!!" Ibiki says "They were not pointless... They had already served their intended purpose". The Kunoichi says "hmm". Ibiki says in a laughing tone "to test your individual gathering ability... That purpose." Kaname thinks 'huh, Information gathering'.

Ibiki says "first, as the rules were explained... success on the test is based on the whole team doing well. This puts pressure on each member not to mess up things for their teammates". Naruto thinks 'can he just finish this boring explanation already so we can go onto the next stage'. Ibiki says "but the questions on this test were not they type a mere genin could answer. I'm sure most of the people came to the same conclusion.. That to score points... I'll have to cheat. Basically... the premise of this test to cheat. As cheating targets, we had two or so chuunins who knew all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you guys out. But those that cheated poorly... Fail, of course.

Ibiki removes his headband to show the top of his head revealing the scars, burns, cuts and screw holes. Ibiki says "because in times information is more important than life and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get it. If the enemy or 3rd party notices you there is no gurantee the information will be accurate. I want you to remember this important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and the village. So we had you gather information through cheating. This clearly seperated those who did not have the right abilities. The tenth question was to test your resolve on going on dangerous missions where you have close to nil information on your enemies and the number of traps around you. The cowardly pieces of trash who chose to wait for next year don't deserve to be chuunin. This is what I beleive"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ibiki says "you can come in now Shikamaru". Naruto thinks 'when did Shikamaru get promoted to Special Jounin, that bastard should have told me'. Shikamaru walks into the room and he says "well guys you can go home now. Just be sure to meet up at Area 44". Naruto thinks 'I am having some sort of bad feeling about all this. Their is going to be less people going through the forest of death, that should make it easier but for some reason I think something fishy is going on'.

After everyone had left the room apart from Ibiki. Ibiki walks around the rows of seats collecting the answer sheets. Ibiki picks up Naruto's answer sheet and thinks 'this time around he answered every single question. I guess he found this too easy. It would be interesting watching your progress during the exam Uzumaki Naruto'.

**30 MINUTES LATER AT AREA 44 (FOREST OF DEATH)**

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi arrive at the entrance to the forest of death. Konohamaru says "Naruto so do you know what is going to happen next?" Naruto says "of course, were going to have to steal scrolls from other teams in that forest". Konohamaru says "cooool, I bet it was easy for you". Naruto saying in a boastful manner "well of course it was easy for the great Naruto". Moegi says under her breath "yeah right..." Naruto looks towards Moegi with his eyes nearly shut and he says "did you say something?" Moegi says "ahh nothing".

Shikamaru surrounded by a couple of chuunins says "well genins, the next part of the chuunin exam will test your survival instinct and ability to steal information from the enemy within an allocated time". Shikamaru puts his hands together which causes two scrolls to poof in his hands. Shikamaru says "each team would have either the heaven scroll in my right hand, or the earth scroll in the left hand. Each team would then have to be able to have both a heaven and an earth scroll and reach the center of the forest within five days to go on to the next stage of the examinations". Shikamaru walks to a nearby table and says "you will all have to draw your scroll from the box here. Also make sure to not show your scroll to any other team apart from yours. Also before I forget once you enter this forest we can't gurantee your safety. Their is a high probablilty of death in here... It's called the forest of death for a reason so if any of you want to leave now you may do so"

No one leaves and Shikamaru thinks 'geez this is troublesome. Who would have figured being a special Jounin was so much of a hassle'. Shikamaru says "Since their are ten teams left we will have five earth scrolls and five heaven scrolls. And before you can take a scroll". Shikamaru holds up some papers and says "you will have to sign this form so were not responsible for anything that happens to you whilst in AREA 44". Shikamaru looks at a notepad in his pocket and thinks 'how troublesome, I forgot to tell them about the forest'

Shikamaru says "around practice arena no. 44, their are 44 locked gates". Shikamaru holds out a map of the arena. Shikamaru says "forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is 10km and anything goes in their and to pass this test you have got to make it to the tower to with a heaven and a earth scroll as I explained earlier; using any jutsu's or weapons you posses to help you acheive this". The fat sound nin says "so how are we going to get food". Shikamaru sighs and says "you're on your own, the forest is filled with food, just be sure to watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants and 5 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep".

Moegi thinks 'all shikamaru said makes sense. The longer we leave it the harder it becomes to reach our goal'. Shikamaru says "Not only will some fail by losing the scroll... But some will die from the harshness of the course... Their are also three things that can disqualify you". Shikamaru shows one finger "first, those who don't make it to the tower , with both scrolls, within the time limit". Shikamaru shows 2 fingers "secondly, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed. As a rule their is no quitting in the middle. You will be in the forest for 5 days even if you don't make it". Shikamaru shows 3 fingers "and lastly, you must not look into the scroll until you take it to the tower and if you open it before you enter the tower be ready for whatever you get... A chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your trustworthyness".

Shikamaru says "when you finish filling out your forms you can come and take your anonymous scrolls, then head out for any gate of your desire". Moegi thinks 'In this test it is just as Ibiki was telling us. The chuunin exams will test our resolve to gather information by risking our lives and everyone here as the same intent of killing if they have to'.

Naruto and his team take to Gate 2, team Kaname take gate 18, the sound team take gate 35, the team with the blonde rock nin take gate 2.

Chuunin at each gate open up the gates. Shikamaru says "the second test of the chuunin exam NOW STARTS". All of the genins still in the exam rush into the forest. Shikamaru scratches his head and thinks 'geez that was way to troublesome. I need to take a nap'. Shikamaru sits down on a chair and leans against a nearby table and he starts to nap making "ZzzZzzz" noises.

The rock team's blonde haired member says "hmm, now that all those formalities are over we can go after our target now can't we... And I can get sweet payback in the process for that hurtful hit, yeah.". One of the fully masked teammates says "so we are not wasting any time our we? Good thing we took the gate next to his team. All we have to do is get to him now... then wait for the right moment to attack".

**OROCHIMARU'S LAIR.**

Orocimaru sword fighting with Sasuke says "don't tell me that this is the best you can do with all your hatred". Sasuke not moved from the statement uses his sword to attack Orochimaru and almost knock the sword off from his hand. Orochimaru says "Kukuku, thats better". Orochimaru puts his Kusanagi back into his mouth and says "Sasuke-kun do you know our enemies Akatsuki are on the move again". Sasuke sighs. Orochimaru says "and from the looks of it, it seems like they are making an attempt on someone when he is most vulnerable and unprotected during a certain ongoing Chuunin Exams. Sasuke's eyes light up as he thinks Naruto... Orochimaru says "I think you know who I am talking about... and this could be troublesome for our plans if Akatsuki get a hold of him".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kabuto walks into the room where Orochimaru and Sasuke were training. Orochimaru says in a saddistic tone "Kabuto, were going to have to kill Naruto before Akatsuki get their hands on him". Kabuto says "we currently have a team in the chuunin exam. We can get them to at least delay Akatsuki or make a killing attempt on Naruto before Akatsuki reach Naruto". Orochimaru looks into Kabuto's eyes with his piercing snake eyes. Kabuto's glasses shine in the light and he says "we won't be able to make it there on time... Plus it would be trouble if we make an appearance there, without causing an uproar".

Orochimaru says in a cold voice "so Kabuto, refresh my memory on who is on the team?" Kabuto says "well first their is Kizuki Aiken, who should be able to at least, hold his own in a high level battle". Orochimaru says "yes... he has an interesting ability indeed. Not many of his clan left". Kabuto says "the other people in his team are: Jikan Houruishi and Hiro Keiko. They are all at least high chuunin level ninjas, and they should be able to take out Naruto's teammates easily, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Moegi. From my data they are really just ordinary good genin". Orochimaru's eyes lighten up when Sarutobi is mentioned. Orochimaru thinks 'that accursed Sarutobi, he should rot in that death god's stomach'. Orochimaru says "don't underestimate that bastard Sarutobi, Kabuto, they tend to have ways of being annoying little pests".

Orochimaru says "give the signal Kabuto to the team to stop their current activities and make their way to find and kill Naruto". Kabuto says "understood". Kabuto and Orochimaru walk out of the room. Orochimaru looks back and says "get ready Sasuke, you have another training session in 1 hour". Sasuke thinks 'hmm Naruto, I have seen Aiken fight and he is tough. He almost beat me in a sparring match, but Naruto has that inner power'. Sasuke says in a loud tone "Orochimaru, what is so special about Naruto?". Orochimaru stops just outside the door and says "well Sasuke why does that concern you, don't tell me you still haven't broken your bonds". Sasuke's blank expression on his face doesnt change.

Orochimaru says "ok then, Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki". Sasuke thinks 'I have heard of the Kyuubi but what is a Jinchuriki?'. Sasuke says "what is a Jinchuriki?" Orochimaru says "a Jinchuriki is a person who has had one of the tailed bijuu sealed in them and they have various accesses to the bijuu's power". Sasuke thinks 'so that was the source of all of Naruto's power'.

**TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

Shizune says "Tsunade, do you think it is wise allowing Naruto participate in the chuunin exams". Tsunade sitting down on her chair says "it was the only thing that can be done. It was either that, or Naruto running off... I prefer the latter". Shizune says "but... Tsunade... Isn't the exams just as dangerous". Tsunade says "well someone like Naruto wouldn't like to be just sitting around. If I could just appoint him chuunin I would, since he has already shown a high level of skill and power". Shizune looks worringly at Tsunade and says "shouldn't we send someone to look over him..." Tsunade takes a nearby bottle of sake and gulps down some. Tsunade drops the bottle back on the table and wipes her mouth. Tsunade says "ok, bring up a list of suitable candidates who can check for suspicious activities in the forest of death". Shizune says "understood". Shizune goes to a nearby cabinet and starts searching through papers.

**FOREST OF DEATH**

Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi still running through the forest. Konohamaru says "ahh no trouble yet". Naruto says under his breath "thats why I think something is wrong". Konohamaru hears some mutterings and looks over to Naruto and says "did you say anything Naruto", Naruto says with a smiley face "no it was nothing". Naruto sees something like a paper bird flying by. Naruto thinks 'heh whats that doing here... then again what the hell would a paper bird be doing in a place like this'. Naruto sees the bird starting to light. Naruto thinks 'Dei...'. Naruto shouts out "JUMP AWAY FROM THAT BIRD". Konohamaru and Moegi wear surprised looks but they try jumping away. Naruto tries as well but an explosion goes off.

The masked rock ninja behind a nearby tree thinks 'don't make this too easy... Kyuubi Jinchuriki'. After the explosion settles Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi are all on their knees covered in scratches and dust. Konohamaru says "Naruto if not for your intervention for us to dodge at the last minute we would have taken more damage". Naruto shouts "come out wherever you are". A clay bird around the size of Naruto comes up from underneth Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi and it explodes on contact. The masked ninja thinks 'no way they could see my ''Earth Release: Clay Travel Technique'' coming'.

The explosion settles and the masked fighter looks at the resulting after math and he thinks hmm, no bodies... Wait that kyuubi bastard uses shadow clones. He must have made 2 shadow clones transform into his teammates and leaving one of them as itself after the explosion from my small clay bird... Yeah, that brat sure did pull that off fast'. Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi appear behind the masked ninja. Naruto says "found you, and you might also want to undo your transformation". The masked ninja says "how did you spot my location". Moegi says "I used a technique called "Chakra Residue Location Technique". Once Naruto transformed his clones into us and told us to hid, we knew you would attempt another technique. The technique I used pinpoints the location of someone who uses a technique by tracing the chakra link back to the user, it also traces residues of chakra left after using a jutsu".

The masked ninja says "you have seen through those basic attacks and my transformation hmm, but this is just the beginning". The masked fighter thinks 'I don't need to use this transformation any more". The ninja puts his hands together and a cloud of smoke surrounds him, Deidara in an Akatsuki Cloak appears. Naruto says "I'm gonna kill you for capturing Gaara". Deidara says "hmm, kuku. As if you can, I wasn't even anywhere near full strength when we last fought... You can come out now Tobi". Tobi jumps down from a tree and says "hey Deidara Sempai". Zetsu undoes his transformation from 100 metres away. One half of Zetsu communicates with the Akatsuki Leader. Zetsu's black half says "don't you think Itachi will be unhappy about this". Pein says "Itachi didn't object to Deidara taking it in his stride to come and capture Naruto, but if Deidara fails... Within this forest we would get unwanted attention and other people would come". Zetsu's white half says "I think Deidara is just being stubborn".

Naruto thinks 'ughh 2 Akatsuki members, and only backup I have is Konohamaru and Moegi'. Naruto's eyes turn into fox eyes, his whiskers thicken and his teeth grow sharp like a fox's as he looks into Deidara's eyes. Deidara thinks 'ugh, those Kyuubi eyes'. Naruto says "Konohamaru and Moegi give me back up". Konohamaru and Moegi jump back 5 metres and says "ok Naruto". Naruto looks from side to side from Deidara to Tobi. Deidara says "Tobi, leave this to me. I will take the Kyuubi kid on". Tobi says "ok Deidara". Tobi runs back twenty metres and he gives a thumbs up to Deidara.

Naruto and Deidara staredown each other with wind and dust blowing away from both of them. Deidara chuckles and Naruto scowls.

**Author's Note:**

Hmm my first fight.


End file.
